Le plus beau match de Quidditch de tous les temps
by ocechan
Summary: Vous avez rêvé de voir ou lire un matche avec les professeurs galérant sur leur balai ? Alors par ici!


**Disclamer:**L'habituel, les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

**Blabla: **Voilà un petit OS dont la trame m'as été fournie par une des mes amies, qui m'aide toujours beaucoup pour mes trous d'inspiration ;) ça c'est fait par sms à 23 heures du soir mais on tenait une fic sympa et qui me plaisait. Bonne lecture!

**.oO0Oo.**

"Et c'est Gryffondor qui remporte la coupe !" Hurla Madame Bibine. "Gryffondor va donc disputer le match contre l'équipe des professeurs la semaine prochaine !"

De rage, Malefoy jeta son balai par terre, et lança un regard meurtrier à son petit ami, Harry Potter. "Pourquoi faut-il que je perde tout le temps contre toi !" Pesta-t-il, boudeur.

Harry rit et l'embrassa avec douceur. "Tu devrais t'habituer à force !"

"Oh que non ! C'est contre nature de perdre pour les Malefoy !"

"Arrête de te plaindre !" Soupira, excédé, Harry.

**Une semaine plus tard** **:**

"Bonjour à tous ! Ici Lee Jordan, en direct du terrain de Quidditch pour un match exceptionnel opposant l'équipe de Gryffondor, détenteur de la coupe de Quidditch depuis maintenant six années consécutives, à l'équipe des professeurs de Poudlard ! L'ambiance est à son comble, et le public en délire acclame son équipe favorite !"

"*BAM BAM * GRYFFONDOR! *BAM BAM * GRYFFONDOR!"

"L'équipe de Gryffondor est composée des habituels! L'attrapeur est Harry Potter, le gardien Ronald Weasley, les poursuiveuses Kattie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Ginny Weasley, et les batteurs sont Fred et George Weasley ! Une équipe donc prédominance Weasley cette année ! Du côté de l'équipe des professeurs, nous avons Madame Trelawney au poste d'attrapeur, le professeurs McGonagall dans les buts, les trois poursuiveurs sont le professeur Flitwick, le professeur Rogue et le professeur Chourave ! Pour finir, les batteurs sont Hagrid et le professeur Dumbledore !

Les joueurs sont maintenant en place sur le terrain et les balles sont lâchées ! Le match a commencéééé !!!

Le souaffle est tout de suite intercepté par Kattie Bell qui passe Johnson, une fille vraiment formidable, je le dis à chaque fois, elle ne peut pas dire le contraire ! Kattie Bell de nouveau, Kattie qui passe Ginny Weasley, Ginny qui fait une feinte et qui se fait bloquer par un magnifique arrêt de la directrice de Gryffondor, bravo Madame ! Le souaffle est reparti, et c'est le professeur Chourave qui l'a, elle fait une passe au professeur Flitwick qui le réceptionne, mais qui effectue une marche arrière alors que son balai continue d'avancer droit devant sans lui ! C'est une figure inédite à laquelle nous venons d'assister, même si elle ne profite pas beaucoup pour marquer des points. Flitwick et le souaffle sont récupérés par une Ginny hilare qui envoie le tout dans les buts et MARQUE ! Est ce que c'est réglementaire ? Madame Bibine dit que oui, il y a donc 10-0 en faveur de Gryffondor ! Le public exulte, ce match commence déjà très fort, ça s'annonce bien pour la suite !

Cette fois c'est Rogue qui est en possession du souaffle, Rogue qui évite les deux cognards que lui ont lancés les jumeaux Weasley, et il en évite encore un troisième ! Ma parole, ils sont décidés à lui faire la peau ! Ils me font signe que oui, et nous ne pouvons que les encourager dans ce sens !"

"JORDAN !"

"Excusez-moi, professeur McGonagall ! Rogue tire, mais heureusement la balle est aisément arrêtée par Ron Weasley qui s'améliore de matchs en matchs à son poste, on se rappelle tous les débuts difficiles ! Rogue a dit quelque chose ! QUOI ? Il a retiré dix points à Gryffondor parce que Ron a arrêté le souaffle ?! C'est honteux ! Madame Bibine acquiesce et il y a pénalité en faveur des Gryffondor, qui sont maintenant à 20-0 ! Fred et George sont encore plus déchaînés sur le professeur Rogue ! Allez-y les gars !

Gryffondor encore a le souaffle, et Angelina évite de justesse un cognard envoyé par Dumbledore, peu puissant mais extrêmement précis. C'est qu'il se défend l'ancêtre !"

"**JORDAN !**"

"Ha ha ! Oui, désolé professeur !

Et un autre tir bloqué par Mc Go qui affirme ici même qu'elle n'est pas seulement douée pour la métamorphose et terroriser les élèves. Pendant ce temps, Fred et George semblent bien décidé à venger toute une génération d'élèves à Poudlard et se défoulent sur Rogue dès qu'il a le souaffle en main, ce qui fait qu'il n'ose plus le réceptionner ! Cela fait donc deux poursuiveurs hors-jeu, car Flitwick a retenu la leçon de la dernière passe. Il faut dire qu'il doit faire le même poids que le souaffle ! Pas tonnant que Ginny ait pu le lancer à travers les anneaux !

Et où en sont donc les attrapeurs ? Je vois que le professeur Trelawney est très concentrée, peut-être essaye-t-elle de prédire où le vif d'or va apparaître ? Il semble que oui, et bien, je lui souhaite bien du courage, c'est pas en gardant les yeux fermés quelle va le repérer, le vif. Harry, lui, a opté pour une méthode plus traditionnelle, mais qui a déjà porté ses fruits de nombreuses fois, et il fait des tours de terrain. Ne l'attrape pas trop vite Harry, fais durer le plaisir !

Ouch, magnifique but du professeur Chourave, je l'avais pas vu venir celui-là et je ne suis pas le seul, Ron non plus ! 20-10 pour Gryffondor !

Une poursuiveuse hors-jeu pour Gryffondor, Kattie Bell vient de se prendre un cognard d'Hagrid, qui lui a littéralement défoncé la tête et propulsée loin de son balai. Hagrid qui semble vraiment catastrophé, c'est pas grave Hagrid, elle s'en remettra, et moi, du moment que c'est pas Johnson qui est défigurée...

Nouveau but de Gryffondor malgré un membre en moins et un cerbère devant les buts! 30-10 pour Gryffondor !

Chourave réplique immédiatement, et s'enhardit au point de faire une passe à Rogue qui, avant de se prendre deux cognards en pleine tête, a le temps de lancer le souaffle en direction des buts... Et qui ne les atteindra pas, trop peu de puissance...

Ah ! Harry a repéré le vif d'or, et il s'élance à sa poursuite, talonné par le professeur Trelawney qui a abandonné la divination, trop peu sure. Après tout, elle n'avait pas de feuilles de thé sur elle ou de boule de cristal... Malheureusement pour elle, et malgré ses lunettes doublées de son don de double vue, elle se prend le gradin en pleine poire, c'est la faute du gradin, il est trop petit, je l'ai toujours dit! Harry peut donc en toute tranquillité attraper le vif d'or, ce qu'il fait avec brio, et Gryffondor REMPORTE LE MATCH ! Comme prévu, je dirais !"

**.oO0Oo.**

ça vous a plu ? **Reviews** ? :p

Corrigé par Mina-08, qui se charge de corriger ce que j'avais déjà publié avant de me mettre en mode "chasse à la bêta!" résultat: j'en ai trois maintenant XD Heureusement il n'y a pas beaucoup de fautes, et que de petites :')


End file.
